


【铁虫】安全词

by Bunnyfufuu_Renne



Category: The Avengers
Genre: Ironspider - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnyfufuu_Renne/pseuds/Bunnyfufuu_Renne
Summary: PWP/含强制/恋人设定/并不是BD*M的“安全词”/情趣而已/蜘蛛侠太敏感的错





	【铁虫】安全词

　　"We need to talk."  
　　  
　　在某个日光姣好的午后，Tony这么对Peter说。这时的Peter正在把一大块三明治往嘴里塞，年轻的孩子困惑地抬头看向Tony，不明白为什么恋人会在吃饭时间用这么严肃的语气说话。他看到Tony心不在焉地拿着汉堡，最喜欢的食物被他捏在手里，芝士都几乎被炽热的阳光晒化，流淌到他的手掌。Peter想提醒他这一点，又在Tony眼神的注视下坐正身体。  
　　  
　　“什么？”  
　　  
　　“我觉得我们需要……”Tony做了个手势，汉堡里夹着的生菜正好顺着融化的芝士掉到他的手心，也打断他的踌躇，“God，我应该怎么跟你说这个问题。”  
　　  
　　Peter从未见到Tony这么苦恼的样子，他紧张地吞咽着口水，之前吞进去的三明治好像还没完全咽下去，现在面包的边角卡在他的嗓子里，让他感到不舒服。  
　　  
　　“Tony，你遇到什么，什么难题了吗？我的意思是，我能帮到你什么忙，也许你会拒绝我但是我想我会努力去完成他。”  
　　  
　　“Well，好回答，我就等你这句话，我想我们应该设置一个‘安全词’，damn it，我发誓你不知道那是什么玩意。”  
　　  
　　Peter果然如Tony所料的那样，他直率地摇了摇头。即使这在Tony的预料中，也让他变得更加苦恼和难以开口，他再一次张开嘴，也只咋舌了一声，放弃和小孩子解释那个复杂词汇的意思。  
　　  
　　“你随便想一个词，什么都好，比如你喜欢的什么，不能是经常说的话，不能是名字，包括Mr.Stark和Tony。”Tony打消Peter会选择的几个词的可能性。  
　　  
　　Peter不知道Tony打的是什么主意，他苦恼地抓着头发，手里不知所措地捏着薄薄的被压过的三明治。  
　　  
　　对了！  
　　  
　　他低头看了眼手里吃剩的食物：“三明治？”  
　　  
　　Tony从嗓子里发出一串不明意义的声音：“换个？”  
　　  
　　“你不喜欢是吗？那比如……你喜欢的食物也行吗？芝士汉堡，甜甜圈，咖啡，披萨？”  
　　  
　　Tony在连串的垃圾快餐食品中成功制止住Peter：“除了食物，你想不到其他东西吗？”  
　　  
　　“Iron Man？”  
　　  
　　“好的，除了Mr.Stark，Tony，Iron Man，最帅气的Avengers。”  
　　  
　　“难度又加大了是吗，好极了，我喜欢。”Peter打个响指，“让我好好想想。”这个简单的问题在理工科男孩子的脑子里反复折腾了一圈，最后升华成了一串复杂的学术用词。  
　　  
　　“非常好。”Tony握着手里的三明治猛地塞进Peter正张开的嘴里，“就选三明治了。”  
　　  
　　“唔，唔唔唔？”  
　　  
　　-  
　　  
　　直到晚上Peter才明白两个人顶着烈日商量出来的“安全词”到底是什么。  
　　  
　　Peter倒在柔软的大床上，在Tony脱下上衣露出结实的上身后忍不住向后蜷缩了一下。  
　　  
　　他还记得上一次做爱的结果，他又一次晕倒在床上，完全不清楚后来发生过什么，醒来的时候就看见Tony纤长的睫毛在自己眼前，眨着眼睛的时候两个人的睫毛交织在一起，忽闪着把Tony也弄醒，然后两个人接吻，翻滚在床上，恨不得急切地就这样开始第二次……或者是，第几次。God，他已经不记得他们这样折腾过几次，每次都因为他敏感的身体承受不住而晕过去。  
　　  
　　“Tony……我们先，先洗个澡怎么样？”  
　　  
　　“十分钟之前，你刚从浴室出来，现在头发还有点潮湿。”  
　　  
　　“那……你要不要先去喝杯酒？”  
　　  
　　“我每次喝完后都变得更持久，怎么，我满足不了你了？”  
　　  
　　“不不不，我不是这个意思，我只是，只是……”Peter紧张到脚趾头都蜷缩起来，他试图将露在外面的小腿也缩进没那么长的浴衣里。  
　　  
　　“你还记得我们下午时候商量过的那个词吗？”  
　　  
　　“三明治？当然，怎么了？”  
　　  
　　“你可以在承受不住的时候……喊出来，我就会停下。咳。”Tony显得极其不自然，“你能懂我的意思，对吧？”  
　　  
　　Peter一副恍然大悟的样子，“所以它才叫安全词，你应该早点解释给我听的。三明治，是有点糟糕，我现在换个还来得及吗？我理解这个意思了，我想我能想到一个更合适的，比如，比如……”看起来所谓能想到只是一个推脱的说法，Peter躺在床上支吾半天也没说出一个合适的词，连双腿被Tony分开缠到腰的两侧都没停止没完没了的唠叨。  
　　  
　　让思考停止的是一个吻。  
　　  
　　他几乎要融化在Tony温柔的吻里，舌尖在被放跑后立即灵巧地缩回嘴里，他仿佛能看见两个人呵出的暧昧呼吸。  
　　  
　　“事实上这个东西不是用在现在的场合，他更复杂也更……”Tony叹气，手掌整个遮住Peter的脸将他按回到枕头上，“但是小孩子没必要知道。”  
　　  
　　“Hey，关于这个我必须要反驳你，我不是小孩子了Tony，关于这一点你一定要向我道歉。”  
　　  
　　“好的我道歉，我很抱歉Mr.Parker，现在请你安静些，然后分开腿，成熟的成年人应该自己把腿掰开，然后说‘Please fuck me, Mr.Stark.’”  
　　  
　　“请让我拒绝。”  
　　  
　　“好的，小屁孩。”  
　　  
　　“Tony！你太过分了！”  
　　  
　　“Okey, okey，睡衣宝宝，现在可以安静一点了吗，记得我们说好的词了？”  
　　  
　　“当然，三明治，这太简单了！”  
　　  
　　“非常好。”Tony说着夸奖的话，手指已经插入到Peter的穴道里，“里面非常烫， 也和平时一样紧。”  
　　  
　　“Fuck you Tony，不用把这些说出来。”  
　　  
　　“我以为这样像是情趣一样，怎么说，类似医生检查身体的那种play。”  
　　  
　　“……请你用正常的，fuck，这样感觉简直太糟糕。”  
　　  
　　“抱歉，我一定是被安全词这个词给刺激到了。”  
　　  
　　“什么？”  
　　  
　　“没什么。”Tony吹声口哨，俯下身吻住Peter，强行让哪怕上床也总是不服输到总是瞪着自己的孩子闭上眼睛。  
　　  
　　每次的前戏对Peter来说比起享受更像是一种折磨，被蜘蛛毒液改造过的身体敏感到让他难以承受成熟男人的挑逗，更何况是Tony这样经验丰富的情场老手，每一次没尽兴多久就叫他连连呻吟。  
　　  
　　Tony察觉到Peter好几次想要喊出安全词，最终硬生生地忍住。他笑着夸奖了深爱着的小家伙，然后将性器整个贯穿到底。  
　　  
　　Peter尖叫一声，用力抱住身上的男人，指甲稍稍陷入肩膀，光是进入就让他不堪承受地喘着粗气，缩在Tony怀里说着属于两个人的悄悄话：“太大了。”  
　　  
　　“你知道吗Mr.Parker，你每次都在说些勾引人的话。”  
　　  
　　被指责的那位露出“我有吗”的困惑，搂住Tony的手臂稍稍松了些，这代表他开始适应Tony的插入，“那我也不得不告诉你一件事，Mr.Stark，你每次在这时候都故意叫我Mr.Parker实在是太犯规了。”  
　　  
　　“哦？为什么。”  
　　  
　　“会让我……腰身发软。”  
　　  
　　年轻孩子诚实的答案让Tony笑出声，他狠狠将Peter压倒在床上，突然没有预兆地发力操弄起来，粗长的性器不断贯穿年少一方刚刚被开发好的甬道，里面滚烫又稚嫩，就算性爱分泌出液体也经受不住这样力度的开垦。Peter很快就承受不住，呻吟声源源不断地从喉咙里发出，他的身体诚实又敏感，很快就经受不住地射出来，弄脏了小腹，也让Tony的胸膛上沾到一些。  
　　  
　　“我，我很抱歉……”他惯例说着这样的话，高潮后粗重的喘息将他这样简单的语撕裂成不堪的断句，性感又迷人。刚刚高潮后的身体还在不断地颤抖，柔软的穴肉收缩吞咽着，差点让还插在他身体里的Tony也跟着射出来。  
　　  
　　“真糟糕。”Tony自言自语了一句，像是惩罚般地再一次开垦起来，不断地抽插让Peter直接尖声喊出那个约定好的词。  
　　  
　　“三，三明治！”  
　　  
　　“Fuck……”就算正在兴头上，Tony也决定做个守约的大人？他停下，带着点不满地看向床上的家伙：“你确定？”  
　　  
　　“不，也不是那么确定。”  
　　  
　　“我对你说过，要在关键时刻才能喊出来。”  
　　  
　　“好吧Tony，我发誓我会努力那么做，但因为，实在是，实在是太刺激了。”  
　　  
　　“……看在你夸奖我的份上，这次原谅你。”  
　　  
　　他们再一次开始，很快，Tony开始后悔刚刚原谅他的决定。那一晚在Tony苦恼的想办法自己射出来中结束，他看着蜷在床上睡的一脸满足的Peter，狠狠地竖了个中指。  
　　  
　　-  
　　  
　　Tony时常在想安全词存在的意义，因为在往后的“生活”里，他总觉得Peter这个混账小孩是在乱用。  
　　  
　　最开始他还能按照两人约定中的样子，老实地遵守规定。在高潮后，或者即将高潮的时候喊停，但往往结果都是在Tony一脸烦躁地问他“你确定吗？”后，他扭过头吐露出“不确定”这样更疯狂的欢爱中结束，或者用Tony更直观的感受叫做不欢而散，因为每次都让这个小鬼满足到，他自己却在孤独的夜里像是个单身已久的男人那样做着些丢脸事。  
　　  
　　再后来，有的时候干脆刚进去一半就被“三明治”这个词喊停。该死的，Tony发誓他开始恶心三明治这种食物并且发誓绝对不会吃它。  
　　  
　　Peter用的理由是太疼了，因为Tony太大，他的身体很敏感很怕痛，好吧，听起来还真挺像那么回事的，前提是他们没经历过那么多次性爱的话。所以，去他妈的，Tony才不相信这种显而易见的鬼话。他甚至开始怀疑是不是自己技术太差，才会让这个小鬼这么排斥这种事，后来他又觉得这根本是小孩子的恶作剧。  
　　  
　　那么现在呢？  
　　  
　　Peter一定是越来越肆意枉然的过分。  
　　  
　　在另一个漫长的夜晚开场时。  
　　  
　　Tony盯着他，轻轻地吻过去，他决定这一次将前戏抻长一点，所以他温柔地吻上Peter的鼻尖，嘴唇，下颚，当那个吻落到脖颈的时候……  
　　  
　　“三明治！”  
　　  
　　“你说什么？！”  
　　  
　　“太痒了，Tony，说真的，你知道我的身体很……”  
　　  
　　“很敏感，fuck，我一定比这个世界上任何人都清楚，甚至比你都清楚，你到底有多‘敏感’！”最后一个词被Tony狠狠地说出来，他瞪着Peter：“如果你这次再说出‘我不确定’这种话，fuck，我一定会教训你，让你知道什么叫下不来床，就算晕倒也不会放过你。”  
　　  
　　“你不能那么做。”Peter笑的一脸狡猾，“我们设定过安全词，我已经说了，我确定，太痒了，我们必须停下。”  
　　  
　　“你确定？”  
　　  
　　“我……”Peter的气势明显地减弱几分，然后他又看到Tony瞪了他一眼，连忙低下头用力摇摇头：“我可能是不太确定。”  
　　  
　　“Fuck！”他最近变得极其暴躁，不知道是不是因为欲求不满的缘故：“你真是最差劲的床伴！”  
　　  
　　Peter看起来有点委屈，在过分的指责下显得手足无措，每次他摆出这副样子，先败下阵来的都是Tony。  
　　  
　　“好吧，这次是我的错，是我说的太过分了，但是责任在你，Peter，我决定了。”  
　　  
　　“什么？”Peter开始紧张，很怕自己的恶作剧会变成最坏的结局，比如Tony说他们之间完了，不用继续了，他们该分手了。他的心都吊在嗓子眼上，就等着Tony说出什么令人的绝望的话之后连忙找说辞去挽留他。  
　　  
　　Peter紧紧盯着Tony的嘴唇，然后看见他开口。  
　　  
　　“我决定收回你使用的权利。”  
　　  
　　“什么？”Peter第一个想到的是A17战衣，不管怎么说这个惩罚也太过分了，他不能剥夺Spider-Man的装备，他正想开口争吵。  
　　  
　　“我说，我要收回你使用安全词的权利。”  
　　  
　　“什么，我不能使用三明治了？”  
　　  
　　“对，它结束，停止，你完蛋了Peter，你一定不知道几天得不到满足的男人到底有多么恐怖。”  
　　  
　　“收回多久？”  
　　  
　　“永久。”  
　　  
　　“不不不，你不能那么做Tony！你知道它对我来说多重要，你不能那么做。”  
　　  
　　“Okey.”Tony朝他竖起根手指，“类似的对话我们好像在很久前也进行过，比如我没收你战衣的那次对吗，之后你也做的非常好，我相信你这次也会发挥的比我想象中更出色，对吗，Spider-Man？  
　　  
　　Peter猛地噎住，不知道该怎么朝这个该死的成熟人士顶撞回去，他怯怯地小声说了一句：“我会晕倒的……”  
　　  
　　“没关系，你缺乏锻炼，我们可以多做几次，直到你适应，变得更能忍受。”  
　　  
　　他不敢置信地深呼吸一口，不明白为什么Tony能说出这样的话。“God，你简直不可理喻。”  
　　  
　　“这句话我要原样还给你，所以你做好准备了吗？”  
　　  
　　Peter表示不解。  
　　  
　　“体验一下得不到满足的男人到底有多么恐怖的准备。”  
　　  
　　“不不不不我没有，Tony，Mr.Stark！我想我没有，我需要做好准备，按照你说的那样，这件事太突然了，我需要消化一会，你应该给我时间。God，这太突然了，为什么会变成这样。”  
　　  
　　“这都要怪你。难道我们在遇到敌人的时候，你也会说什么你应该给我时间，这太突然了的话，别这么任性，你在撒娇吗，Spidy？”  
　　  
　　“这种说法也太作弊了……”  
　　  
　　“没错，我就是在作弊。”Tony看起来不打算让Peter再继续辩驳下去，他知道这只小蜘蛛反抗起来到底有多么危险，所以干脆驱使着潜伏在一旁的战甲将他的手腕握住。  
　　  
　　“Tony？！你在干什么。”  
　　  
　　“哦哦——应变能力差一点对吧，没关系，我们可以从现在开始训练。”  
　　  
　　“我不明白，这到底是……你想干什么，Tony，Hey！停下！太糟糕了，我有点害怕，Tony，Tony！？”  
　　  
　　“你问过我被安全词这个词刺激到什么了，对吗？非常好，我现在就告诉你，但很可惜，Peter Parker，三明治从此只是你的食物之一，它对我来说再也不会生效了。我要再重申一次，我取消你使用安全词的资格，所以，好好忍受。”  
　　  
　　他接下来的行动仿佛在证明这些话。Peter的双脚脚腕被战甲紧握着高抬起。刚才被脱下的裤子孤单地躺在床下，而它的主人现在大大地岔开双腿，粉红色的肉穴暴露在Tony眼前。  
　　  
　　他直起上半身，俯视着床上的景色。“没错，就是这样子，现在是不是应该说出那句话了，Parker？”  
　　  
　　“放开我？别闹了，Tony，不，这一点都不好玩，我知道我错了，我现在不想知道那到底是什么意思了。”  
　　  
　　“回答错误，再给你一次机会，或者我可以把答案告诉你，说吧，‘Fuck me , Mr.Stark.'。”  
　　  
　　“这个玩笑一点都不好笑！”  
　　  
　　“喔，但这可不是个玩笑。”Tony恶劣地把手指插入敞开的穴口里，冰凉的润滑油激得Peter全身打了个抖。  
　　  
　　四肢都被禁锢的孩子这一次没有办法再挣扎，他的腰身软的不可思议，连平时不敢想象的姿势都能轻易地摆出来。  
　　  
　　“如果我能活动，一定会把你踢开！”  
　　  
　　“可惜你做不到，而且我知道Parker，你不会那么做的。”  
　　  
　　“我……”Peter一时语塞，然后开始后悔自己没有原则的喊出安全词的举动。他能清晰地感受到Tony的手指正在他身体里灵活地穿梭着，时而划到最敏感的地方还恶意地按下去再进入更深处，反复地挑逗着他敏感的神经，几次险些让他就凭着Tony的手指射出来。  
　　  
　　“别忍耐，kid，射出来，我知道你高潮后的身体会变得比平时更敏感。或许你很早前说的邀请现在正合适，我应该去喝点酒提提兴致。”  
　　  
　　“我会晕倒的Tony！你不能这样……唔。”  
　　  
　　“没关系，就算你晕倒，我也会负责任的把你操到醒过来，那滋味一定很美妙。”  
　　  
　　“我不那么觉得……”Peter后面的声音变成了呻吟，在一声声不断提高的尖叫中，白浊的精液射了出来。他隐隐听见Tony小声说了句光靠手指之类的话，虽然用的声音足够小，但好像特意为了让他听见那样。  
　　  
　　他有点感到屈辱，把头别过去一边，眼眶也开始泛红，一半因为恶意的欺负，一半因为身体诚实的感觉，他爽极了。  
　　  
　　“感觉怎么样？”Tony问，拿过一旁的纸巾擦了擦手，开始脱下裤子，Peter熟悉的那根硕大的性器从脱掉的裤子里直接弹出来。  
　　  
　　Peter下意识地想要蜷缩，可惜四肢还被Iron Man的战甲紧握住，让他失去最后一点逃避的机会。  
　　  
　　“和你成为敌人一定是史上最糟糕的事情。”  
　　  
　　“那你这么说准没错，非常荣幸你意识到了这一点。Hey，别紧张，放松，kid，夜晚才刚开始呢。”  
　　  
　　Peter认命地闭上眼睛，他以为这样就能逃避过去，但看起来Tony比他更轻易地掌握到身体的弱点，就像他说的那样——高潮后的身体变得更敏感，更易被掌控，光是插入的快感就胜过平时的欢爱几倍。他根本不受控地扭动腰身，从视觉上的效果来说，根本是在迎合着求欢。  
　　  
　　Tony愉快地在Peter的屁股上拍了一把，白皙的皮肤上立刻显出红色的掌印。  
　　  
　　小孩子发出一声更像是啜泣的呻吟。  
　　  
　　Tony也明显感到入侵的甬道用力紧缩了一下。他发出令人恼火和羞耻的笑声。“很刺激，对吧？”  
　　  
　　Peter只能诚实地点点头，他的头脑感到发晕，大脑几乎融化，更糟糕的是，换做平时他一定会晕过去，但这一次他格外兴奋，格外清醒，完全没有要被操晕过去的感觉。这一定是种酷刑，让他欺负Tony折磨Tony后的酷刑，他在这样强烈刺激的抽插下没几下就红透了眼睛，眼泪顺着眼眶落下，说是委屈，其实更多是强烈的快感造成的。  
　　  
　　快感一波又一波向他袭来，身体里的每一根神经都在简单的抽插动作下感到雀跃，他根本不见晕过去的趋势，哪怕第二次在Tony的摆弄下射出来。小孩子已经在连番的高潮下浑身颤抖，他带着哭腔的求饶声回荡在室内。  
　　  
　　看起来无论如何Tony都不打算放过他，这样的惩罚持久得没有结束的迹象。  
　　  
　　Peter已经分不清到底是折磨还是爽快，他的大脑被剧烈的快感灌满，无法分清到底是被什么滋味统治。淫荡的呻吟声不断回荡在室内，带来的唯一结果就是更激烈地操弄。  
　　  
　　更糟糕的是比起高潮，他还有更大的快感袭来，他的手腕在战甲的控制下无法做出挣扎的举动，只有手指在空中无助地虚抓几下，脚趾也舒服地蜷缩起来，他哭泣着求饶，请求Tony放过他，他真的不行了。  
　　  
　　“不不，Tony，我要坏掉了，我真的会坏掉的。”  
　　  
　　“没关系，那就让我搞坏你。”  
　　  
　　“呜……”  
　　  
　　哭泣的声音后是温热的液体流出，他从没想到会被Tony操弄到失禁，精液和尿液一同被射出。小孩子没承受过这样的刺激，虽然没有晕倒，也失神地望着天花板。  
　　  
　　好像这样终于让Tony感到满足，他同时将精液射进Peter的甬道里。束缚住Peter的战甲松开，他整个人倒在床上，四肢无力地瘫软在那，接着被Tony抱进浴室。  
　　  
　　“的确糟糕。看起来我把你修好了，Spider-Man。”  
　　  
　　Peter已经没力气抬起眼睛看Tony，他挣扎着伸出手臂环住Tony，把自己埋在他的怀里不肯再抬头。  
　　  
　　月光在明亮过后又黯淡下去，Stark的别墅里传来水声，亲吻声。桌子上酒杯里的冰块已经融化，杯子上渗出的细密水珠印着窗外的月光。  
　　  
　　他们接吻，又拥抱。  
　　  
　　浴室的帘子被拉上，Peter倒在Tony怀里疲惫的连一根手指都不愿意动。  
　　  
　　“我爱你，Mr.Parker。”  
　　  
　　Tony这么说着。他愿意承担起照顾小朋友的责任。  
　　  
　　FIN


End file.
